As to a handheld cleaner in the related art, a dedusting device is fixed inside the device body, the user may not remove the dedusting device by himself to clean it, thus, the residual dust in the dedusting device easily causes bacterial growth, resulting in stink, and further causes a secondary pollution for the next use, which reduces the overall cleaning effect.